It's not love even in a Wedding Dress
by ShizukoSaka
Summary: After reading about an episode of the infamous tv show 'Say Yes to the dress Asia' that was never aired, Yako and Neuro start to investigate the death of a bride who mysteriously fainted during her search for the perfect wedding dress.


It's my first time writing a fanfiction in a long time. My new fanfiction is about Neuro and Yako from anime Majin Tantei and it's a One Shot. I had this idea in mind for a long while now, and since I can't focus on my thesis that I am supposed to write right now, with this idea floating in the back of my mind, I decided to write it down.

Please forgive me for the following things:

\- I am not a native English speaker, so the spelling or the grammar is not always on point.

\- If I made the characters act strangely, or as to describe it in internet language, OOC. I am very sorry about that too.

\- I am really sorry I didn't continue with my Kuroshitsuji Fanfic. I wrote it ages ago and no matter how many times I try to finish it, I am never satisfied with the outcome so far. QwQ And I highly doubt that I will be ever able ro finish it. I am going to pull a George R.R. Martin on this one. Please let me know if you want to adopt the story. I gladly hand it over.

For now, please enjoy my newest fic. I hope you like it.

I do not own the characters. Only the story and an admiration for the anime as well as the manga Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro.

* * *

Neuro and Yako sat in complete silence in their Tokyo based office. The Demon rested his feet on the red desk named Troy, clicking in an inhuman speed through several websites in search for another delicious mystery. His hair as striking yellow as ever with the brown strands of hair framing his sharp face. His green eyes glowing, reading in rapid speed through several open files at the same time, all the while his lips stayed in a perfect straight line, not showing any emotion at all. Yako was used to the silence. Lately they would often sit like this, only the clicking of computer mouses could be heard in the vast room of the office. Godai, who would usually break the silence with a dumb remark, was out for today.

It has been a year since Neuros return to the surface world. Everything had fallen into the same old routine, the same procedure, it had been before Neuro returned to the Demon World to heal. Yako, who was supposed to search for another mystery, has been browsing the world wide web to find the ultimate wedding cake.

The young woman, who was now 20 years of age, had to admit that she has caught a terrible fever. The wedding fever. After being a guest of numerous weddings in the last six months, Yako kind of hopped on the bandwagon herself. Even though the role of the groom was still open for audition.

And being Yako, she wouldn't search for the perfect wedding dress. No. The young woman spent half an hour now in search for the perfect sweet treat she would mainly serve herself at her own wedding. Some things don't change after all. No matter how old she gets. Her and the perfect wedding cake were only separated by the problem of not having having a suitor to the the knot with, even though Yako could indeed just buy a cake without having to actually marry, her renowned fame would make it hard to explain a trip to the wedding bakery without raising questions her being possibly betrothed in some way, though.

However, Yako was sure Neuro would agree to marry her, despite of him not being able to understand the concept of human emotions, let alone feel them himself, if she promoted marriage as yet another tool to bind her to him for a lifetime. A lifelong slave contract so to speak. Yako had to laugh at herself. It was pathetic how she still seem to have her hopes up high for her demonic self proclaimed master to one day share the feelings she harboured deep inside for him, even though he told her on more than one occasion, that a demon such as himself, would never be able to feel the way humans do. He even stated that demons don't feel at all. A similar concept of marriage in the Demon World was always out of prestige and hierarchy rather than emotions.

When asked, Neuro claimed he never felt something when touching a demon of another sex or touching another being in general. His mind, so he claimed, was to highly evolved for that to happen. Still, Yako never gave up hope that one day he might adapt some of the customs he has seen in the above world. He once stated, by spending so much time here, he very slowly turns a tiny little bit of human himself. Yako being Yako interpreted that as a glimpse of hope that the demon might still be able to share her feelings, even though he might never be able to fully understand nor feel them the same way she does.

After watching the first three episodes of a tv show called 'Say Yes to the dress Asia', Yako noticed that during the last minutes of the the third episode, a subtitle was displayed that stated that due to a tragedy that happened on set for the forth episode, their will be no forth episode next week. Yako started to investigate what happened on set. Reports from several newspapers have been very vague in explaining what did happen during the filming of the forth episode. Only that one bride seemed to have fainted during her fitting and that she had been brought to the hospital, only to be pronounced dead. A police statement indicated the woman in question was poisoned, however they couldn't tell how it happened and called for the help of the general public.

Before Yako could even point out that she seems to have found something very interesting for Neuro, said demon was breathing into her neck, looking over her shoulder. 'Marveluous work, slave number one. I humbly forgive you for slacking off during work hours since you have found me a mystery. I will reduce the torture session to 30 minutes today.' Neuro huffed through pointy white teeth. 'Oh how kind of you.' Yako mocked. 'Stop using Evil Friday to spy on people. Nobody likes that, you know.' Yako hisses in exhaustion of being caught by Neuro and him probably knowing what she was browsing the internet for. But thanks to his lack of understanding human customs, he would never find out. Although she had to prevent him googling it later. Or so she thought never acknowledging the massive grin that plastered the demons face.

Yako stood in front of the bridal shop that was named in the reports she found on the internet. To her right towered the tall body of no other than Neuro. He insisted of accompanying her even though Yako told him that it is not a custom to take your fiance to a bridal fitting. Yakos initial idea was to introduce Neuro as her close friend, which would not raise further questioning. The demon, however, denied that proposal by ordering Yako vehemently that she was ought to introduce him as her fiance. The reasoning for his persistence on that end were a mystery to her.

Deciding to not think about it any further, Yako entered the bridal store with Neuro. A little bell on the door chimed and announced the arrival of the new customers. Around the corner appeared a pretty woman in her mid 30s. Her hair was pitch black and slick and her face delicate and very pale. If Yako didn't knew it matter, she would have thought of the woman resembling a vampire. 'Welcome to Tokyo's finest bridal store. My name is Inaba-san. How may I help you?' The woman smiled warmly, but her eyes weren't portraying the same warmth as her smile, Yako noted. She immediately felt a cold chill running down her back.

'My fiance and I came here in search for the perfect wedding dress.' Neuro opened the conversation while resting his hand on Yakos lower back, smiling charmingly towards the sales clerk. Inaba-san was immediately swooned by the dashing looks of Yakos fake fiance leading them to the nearest fitting room.

The room Yako and Neuro were lead to wasn't as spacious, still there was a pedestal resting in the middle of the room for the bride to stand on. To be able to look at herself, the room was also equipped with a floor length mirror. 'It seems that your fiance has disappeared.' Inaba-san informed, much to Yakos surprise. She had been way too busy looking at all the dresses hanging around on rackets that were placed all over the room.

Inaba-san rummaged the rackets to find a fitting dress for Yako. After trying on several white dresses from princess to classic chic, Yako didn't seem to like any of the clean white dresses the store clerk picked out for her. Not being aware that over the long time she had tried on wedding dresses she had dropped playing a role altogether, Yako stopped the clerk to tell her that she wanted a dress with a little touch of colour in it. The store clerk smiled knowingly and disappeared around the corner only to come back with a more than fitting dress for Yakos request.

Inaba-san had returned with a beautiful white A-line dress with a heart-shaped neckline. What made the dress, in Yakos opinion, so perfect was the fact that the hem of the dress was adored with a hem that was glowing in radiant colours. The colours started off with a shining dark green and transitioned into blue and finished off purple by the end of the dress. 'Judging by your stare, you really like the dress I picked out for you. It's one from the new collection, so I will need to do some stitching to make it fit. I hope you don't mind.' Inaba-san asked while helping Yako into the dress.

Soon after, Yako felt a pain in her lower back when the store clerk tried to fit the back part of the dress to her measurements. Inaba-san apologised for being a little clumsy with the stitching today, reassuring that it didn't draw blood. Yako only smiled, shaking her head. 'It's okay. It doesn't hurt.' Yako reassured the older woman, knowing that she had faced much worse through the hands of Neuro. Speaking of which, he still seem to have disappeared into thin air.

When Inaba-san was done with her work she guided Yako over to the pedestal to let Yako have a look at herself. Yako was never the one to pursue the latest fashion trends, but seeing herself in that dress, she had to admit that she liked it. It hugged her now existing curved in all the right places without being to much. The colours of the hem of the dress looked striking. Yako had to take a closer look. She has seen this colour combination before. She remembered that faithful day Neuro had transformed into his true form right before her eyes, before sealing the gate X had opened to realm below. **Neuros home.** His feathers have glowed in the sunset the same way back then like the hem of the dress she was wearing is now and it looked so beautiful then as it does now.

Being so fascinated by the dress, Yako didn't notice that the once friendly smile of the store clerk has turned into something dark. She was standing in a corner, watching Yako from the shadows of the room, now showing the grin of a mad woman rather than a happy clerk who helped her customer. Yako stated in shock as the women didn't seem to stop looking at her in a very creepy fashion.

Just when Yako was about to speak, Neuro entered the room in all his glory. 'You, my dear woodlouse, are going to die.' Neuro stated nonchalantly. The smile on the face of the store clerk turned from dark to more sinister after the reveal of Yakos fate. Yako just stared in disbelieve at the demon who had just entered the room and declared her dead. 'You are kidding me, right?' Yako mouthed, steadily panicking more and more when the Neuro didn't object his statement from earlier.

There was so much tension in the room, one could quite literally cut through the air. After several minutes of silence, tears began to form in the corner of Yakos eyes. 'H-How am I going to die?' She was whimpering. Neuro just stared at Yako, noting her in a what humans call a wedding dress and began to wonder why she had chosen a white rag stained with colours such as these. Even though the demon wasn't keen on humans and their fashion sense he still had to admit that the dress complimented Yako and her figurine. He could have stared puzzled and wondered about her dress and this odd sound which was suddenly resonating in his chest a little longer, but he was hungry and he had a mystery to consume.

'I always pictured you dying of overeating yourself, however it seems that you have fallen prey to something else entirely. Something more sneaky than the deaths we have seen and faced before.' He turned his eyes began to glow in an eerie green when Yako was surrounded by a green glow, her hand began to move on her own. 'The mystery is already in the tip of my tongue.' He a announced giddily. Yako began to speak, dry tears lay cold in the corner of her eyes as she felt the power of Neuros energy running through her entire body. 'The culprit is...' She raised her arm. '...YOU!' She shouted, pointing sharply at the store clerk.

Inaba-san just cackled. 'We all already know that.' She hissed arrogantly. 'The more important question is how am I going to kill you without even touching or hurting you.' Inaba-san felt self secure about her scheme and the inevitable death that will cast upon Yako whom she had recognised as the famous high school detective right from the start.

Neuro walked over to Yako, yanking on the fabric of Yakos dress. 'You committed the crimes with this.' Neuro stated matter of factly. Inaba-San smugly crossed her arms in front of her chest. 'I am aware that love may kill us all in the end, but wedding dresses don't kill people.' she spat.

'The ones laced with poison do.' Neuro revealed, now grinning broadly himself. 'It was a really neat little scheme, luring all those women into the store to slowly having them killed by the dress they wanted to wear on the most important day in their lives.' Neuro approached Inaba-san with every sentence until he was very close to a very sour looking woman whose eyes were literally twitching because of one man uncovering her scheme.

'Poison is usually not absorbed by healthy skin, especially not the one you were using, which is found on the skin of exotic frogs and birds. You had to make sure the skin was damaged so that the high concentration of the poison would enter the victims bloodstream. Hence, you insisted on them trying on a dress that you claim to be of a new collection to be able to sting your victims with a needle. That way the poison slowly entered their bodies while the women were busy looking at themselves in the mirror. You only had to wait for the effect of the poison to kick in and would then call an ambulance only to tell them that it was the nerves of the women overreacting that lead to their fainting. However, before the doctors could even treat the poisoning, the victims already died on their hospital bed.'

Yako listened to Neuro explaining every little detail on how the other brides have died and how she soon would die too, if she didn't get an antidote. Her head felt dizzy and her strength failing her. 'Why did you do this to all those innocent women? It wasn't just the one from the show. You've killed before. Why?' Yako muttered under her breath, feeling sick thinking of what happened to all those women who just wanted to look beautiful on their wedding day.

Inaba-san began to transform into something grotesk. She had crossed the line. Yako had seen it before. The moment the criminals cross a path they can't come back from it. They turn. They loose their humanity. The energy emitted from this transformation is what Neuro feasts upon.** The Brain Eater.**

'They didn't deserve a happy ending. I didn't get mine either. My lousy excuse of a fiance left me at the altar. In front of all those people. He didn't love me at all. I was just a tool. Promised to him by my late grandfather. I didn't want to fall for him. I didn't want to feel because it was an arranged marriage. At first, I felt nothing when he kissed and then I began to fall for him, I wanted to to be happy. I wanted my storybook ending. I didn't get it. And seeing that so many women come here and found their true love and their happy ending, I couldn't bear it. So I made up this plan that seeing themselves in a white dress would be the last they would see of themselves, for hey would never walk down an aisle wearing that gorgeous white dress they tried on. This gave me so much joy I continued after the first victim.' Inaba-san half yelled her confession of her crimes.

Yako wanted to feel sorry for the woman, but she couldn't and wouldn't find the strength to do so. Her body felt weaker and weaker by any minute. Desperately she continued to stand despite her body failing her, watching Neuro and Inaba-san from the pedestal. Inaba-san began to glow in the colours of a rainbow, signalling Neuro that this mystery was ready to consume. His head transformed into that of a large bird, mostly resembling a toucan or a parrot. His beak opened wide snapping shut over the head of Inaba-san, consuming all of the energy her crossing has set free. A loud thud could be heard and Inaba-san sank to the ground. She lay there unconscious. Neuro still hovering over her. '**Gochisou-sama**.'

And it was done. Neuro consumed yet another mystery. He got up and faced Yako, again for the first time ever since he entered that room. 'You look appalling, Yako.' Yako didn't even register that he was using her first name instead of the usual insults. She was just delusional. Delusional enough to speak something out loud, she would have never spoken aloud in her right mind. 'Do you know why I have chosen this dress over a traditional white one?' There was silence. Neuro just stared intensely into the brown orbs of Yakos, waiting. But not in his usual disinterested manner. This time it seems as if he wanted to listen to her. His green orbs displaying something Yako hasn't seem in there before.

'I liked this dress so much because it reminded me your influence on me. The white representing me as a person and the colours of the hem representing you, because the colours look like the colour of your feathers. I know you will never be able to feel the way I do for you, but since I am going to die in this wedding dress, please know that if I ever decided to marry someone and be bind to someone for the rest of my life it would have been to you, Neuro. And that is because **I love you**.' Yakos legs couldn't support her anymore. She collapsed on the pedestal. The dress surrounding her like a soft cloud.

Neuro, who has listened to every single word very attentively, now watched his human slave collapse right before his eyes. After she stated that she loved him, that weird, off putting beating in his chest was there again. He didn't know what it was but it was annoying as hell. But now was not right time to worry. He first needed to save his defenceless slave who fell prey to a poison he identified as Batrachotoxin, a poison which was found in frogs and birds with poisonous skin or feathers. It was far progressed by the looks of it. His pride was deeply hurt when Yako expressed that she would die in this dress. As if he would ever let that happen. He would torment her** for the rest of her existence**.

He marched over, taking the frail body of the petite blond into his arms and lowered his face towards hers. Only seconds passed before his lips met hers in what seems to look like a kiss. Decinding that he was not getting anywhere with her lips being closed, he forced his tongue between her lips and let the it slide into her mouth.

Yako, who only remembered vaguely that she talked to Neuro, slowly regained her senses and felt something long and slick in her mouth. With her eyes still closed she embraced the warmth filling her body again. There were arms wrapped around her frame too. Feeling all comfortable and imagining it would be Neuro, she remembered all of the awkward talk with her friend Kanae about the way French people tend to kiss, so she started to move her tongue, swirling it around the thing that was in her own mouth. She mewled softly leaning into the other person holding her even more as she did so. Neuro was completely caught off guard by this bolt reaction, yanking Yako away from his mouth, staring at her in disbelief.

Yako meanwhile had opened her eyes due to being forcefully pulled away. 'What the hell!' She swears under her breath. Staring right back into a beautiful pool of striking green eyes not simmering with anger, but with wonder and confusion. Neuro was wiping his mouth with the hem of his jacket sleeves. 'Dear slave, did you try to suck my demonic energy out of me in an attempt to kill me?' An incredulous Neuro asked a now very embarrassed Yako. She turned red as a tomato when realisation hit her like a bucket of ice cold water. Moments ago, she had been French kissing Neuro, who, for some unknown reason stuck his tongue in her mouth and who she fantasized about when she was doing so. Right now, she would welcome a fast death.

'I didn't try to kill you. I am very well aware that I would never succeed doing that anyway. Even if I tried. You stuck your tongue down my throat. Why did you do that?' She fumed, trying to hide that she secretly wished for him to do that again. It might have burned quite much, probably because of Neuros highly acidic saliva, but Yako found herself attracted to Neuros non existent kissing skills and the general sloppiness of it all.

'What an ungrateful slave I have.' Neuro playfully pouted, looking really offended at Yako, who was not processing at all why he would be offended in the first place. 'I stuck my, what you humans call, tongue in your mouth to insert my saliva into you, which contains the antidote to the poison you fell prey to. The antidote is called Tetrodotoxin. I think in the human world this can be found in the species called puffer fish.' He continued.

'Why didn't you just feed me puffer fish then instead of forcing your inhuman long tongue into my mouth?' She exhorted. Neuro just started to laugh at her. ' Of course. It would have been easier to feed you dead fish you can't really swallow instead of saliva that can run through your throat smoothly. I think I am going to to denounce you to an amoeba again.' He retorted sarcastically.

Neuro then proceeded to attempt to get Yako out of her dress. ' What the hell do you think you're doing?!' She shrieked, trying to push him away, but failing to do so, since she could not move her body properly. Neuro just grinned like a Cheshire cat at a not so amused Yako. 'Oho. Did I forget to tell you that Tetrodotoxin is a neurotoxin and therefore having a paralyzing effect on human bodies? It seems as if you will not be able to move properly until the effects of the antidote wear off.'

Neuro then picks up a very sour looking Yako bridal style while licking his lips. 'Since you're still dressed in this poisonous rag, I, as your humble master, decided to help you get undressed since you can't do it yourself right now.' He carried her away to the next changing room. While holding her in his arms he noticed the beating in his chest only had intensified at the thought of undressing Yako.

Maybe it was time to solve this mystery now. Neuro had been reading a lot lately. A lot about humans, their ways, their bodies, their mating habits and the psychology behind it. It didn't take long for him to find out that Yako showed signs of infatuation towards him. He couldn't even blame her, he was, after all, a protigeé in hell. A very high ranked demon and his outer appearance in this world of humans only matched his glory in hell.

What was still a mystery, even to him, was the effect this mere human woman seemed to have on, not only his body, but also his mind. She was weak, however, as all humans do, she possessed the wondrous ability to evolve. And she did. With every conquest he presented to her she was able to conquer and go more lengths and bear even more of his tortures the next time they occurred.

He didn't torture her to break her. He could have killed her easily at a whim a long time ago. No. With every torment and torture lesson, he was preparing her to be by his side. Not as a dull pet, or even a servant of a lower status, he wanted her to become his equal. **His partner**.

He wouldn't call it love. Not because he isn't able to feel it. It would just be too shallow to call what he had with Yako love. Love was something terminal. Or at least it was used by humans that way, to fall into routine of domestic bliss and the comfort of boredom. The partnership to a demon meant so much more. And as time passes, Neuro will continue to prepare Yako to be by his side, unconditionally and for an extended amount of time. She wouldn't escape him. She was bound to him by her human emotions already and he would bound her to him in his ways sooner than later.

But that could wait for now. Today he had some exploring to do.

'Wait a minute, you only will help me to get undressed, what about getting dressed again?' Yako protested, only for Neuros smirk to intensify. 'The contact with that gluttonous mouth of yours sure was interesting. I need to further investigate this vessel made of flesh and bone you pathetic creatures call 'your body' as well as the abilities that lie within that so called body...' With that, he shut the door to the changing room with a resounding thud.


End file.
